hmmmm......
by psycho-lovely
Summary: Buffy/Oz......help me think of a title


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters….they belong to…you know the drill…  
  
  
  
  
  
She had never thought about him as just Willows boyfriend, though she often wished she did. All night thoughts of him had been racing through her mind. They had been since she saw him earlier. She felt bad for him ever since Willow had chosen Tara over him, she found herself having thoughts of him quite often since then. She felt his pain especially now since Spike had chosen Drusilla over her a few months ago when she returned. It seemed like ages since then, every moment filled with the hurt of wanting him to be there with her again. She wondered why every guy she really cared about always left her. This time she felt a lot of it was her fault, if she had just admitted to him that she had true feelings for him, maybe things could have turned out differently. All night her mind had been racing with thoughts, while she was out on her nightly patrol. There was on thing she actually liked about patrolling, and it was that she could be alone with her thoughts, and… Her trail of thoughts were suddenly cut off by a hit to the back of her head.  
  
She quickly turned around to find a vampire standing behind her with its game face on, the vamp. Threw another punch her way, but she quickly dodged it, giving him a quick kick in the gut, they exchanged a few more blows before she finally dusted him. All in a days work she thought, when she heard a clapping from behind her.  
  
She turned around to find herself face to face with Spike.  
  
"Oh great, just the person I was hoping for." She remarked sarcastically, while wanting to crawl under a rock and die.  
  
"I'm sorry, were you thinking it might be someone who actually cared? You and I both know how unlikely that is." His remark hit her hard, lately she did feel as though she was alone. Anya and Xander were busy preparing for the wedding, Willow was still hurting from Tara, and trying to stay away from magic. Dawn had been very distant trying to manage a "normal" teenage life. This left her alone most of the time, with her thoughts. The way she had been feeling ever since she was brought back.  
  
"Well it can't be very unlikely considering someone who cares is here."  
  
They both turned to see Oz approaching them.  
  
"Oh great, and I suppose the rest of the Scooby gang should be along soon too." Spike bitterly replied.  
  
"No, I'm on my own, decided to take a little moon lit stroll."  
  
"So we decided to willingly be food now?"  
  
"Well you see, that's what the cross, stake, and holy water are for," he replied opening the left side of his jacket to expose all three hanging from little slots on the inside of his coat.  
  
"Well, I'd love to sit here and listen to you two go back and forth all night, but I've got some slaying to do, so can we please get to the point?" Buffy interrupted, she was tired of listening to their pointless banter, and now more than ever she felt like slaying some vamps.  
  
"Well I just came to…" started Spike, before Buffy interrupted him with,  
  
"Came to what, sit here and insult me a bit before you try to kill me? Or has Dru thrown your sorry ass out again, and you decided to come crawling back to me in hopes that I would forgive you?"  
  
Her words left him speechless, searching for a comeback when there was a scream from the nearby bushes.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
"I hope that girl is alright."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"If you hadn't been there, she would've been toast."  
  
They had been having these pointless conversations the last ten minutes, while they walked home, in hopes of avoiding the awkward silence. While Buffy was saving the girl, Spike had disappeared, leaving Buffy to wonder why he had been there.  
  
"So, I talked to Devon the other day, we decided to start the dingoes up again."  
  
"So your gonna stay in town a while this time?"  
  
"Yeah…. We have a gig tomorrow, you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Cool, well, here's home, so I'll see you then?"  
  
"Yup…bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Buffy stood there looking at the building which held Oz's new apartment, it looked…. Nice. Well, what was to be expected, she thought, I mean he probably didn't have much for jobs while he was traveling in search of a "cure".  
  
Buffy wandered her way home, then once inside, to her fridge….mmmm…pizza, she thought while going through her fridge, in search of something to eat as usual after slaying. She heard the front door quietly open and shut, she cautiously walked to the door, stake in hand. She knew she was gonna regret inviting Spike into her house. She jumped into the doorway, stake raised in ready to dust a vamp stance.  
  
There was a high-pitched scream.  
  
"Oh Dawn, I'm so sorry, I thought you were…. Hey, what the hell are you doing home so late?!?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Well…I…uh..."  
  
"Well you uh what?"  
  
"Your home so early…"  
  
"Yeah 3 am is a bit "early" isn't it?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, so how much trouble am I in?"  
  
"More than you bargained for, now go to your room!"  
  
There was a ding from the kitchen.  
  
"Ooo, the oven's preheated." She looks to Dawn.  
  
"When I said go to your room, I meant NOW!" Buffy angrily told Dawn.  
  
Dawn glared at her and stomped up the stairs.  
  
"FINE." Dawn replied huffily.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me young lady!"  
  
Oh god, I'm turning into my mom Buffy thought horrified as she went to the kitchen to put the pizza in the oven.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Buffy woke up the next day, and looked through her closet in search of an outfit for that night. She had been trying to find the perfect outfit for over an hour now, she hadn't even had breakfast yet, and was still in her pajamas. For some reason, she felt she had to look just right, she had no idea why, there wasn't gonna be anyone special there. Just Oz, the rest of the dingoes, and some party goers.  
  
"You want some breakfast?" asked Willow, poking her head in the room.  
  
"I made eggs and bacon." Willow said, hoping to coax Buffy out of her room, so she would have someone to talk to. It was very hard her to stop thinking of using her powers. It made it worse that she was often alone.  
  
"Sure," Buffy said cheerily, she was feeling pretty hungry.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
"So, what was with the horrible mess you were turning your room into? I mean with the clothes strewn all over?" Willow pried, while they ate the breakfast Willow had made.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just….looking for a comfy sweater," Buffy finished lamely.  
  
She hadn't told Willow that Oz was back. She didn't want to give Willow more things to worry about. Plus Willow probably wouldn't want another ex around right now anyways. She also wasn't sure if Oz wanted Willow to know he was back, or if he knew Willow and Tara had broken up.  
  
"Ummm, okay, I have some comfy sweaters you could borrow, so you can stop destroying your closet." Willow added.  
  
Buffy let out a giggle, and replied with,  
  
"Thanks Will."  
  
After breakfast, Buffy decided to go for a walk, and ended up at the magic box. She quickly left there after hearing Anya and Xander arguing about wedding stuff, she definitely wasn't in the mood to hear about weddings, and see those two all happy and lovey dovey between their arguing. She had been walking for a few hours now, when she looked at her watch,  
  
"Oh shit," she exclaimed realizing that the dingoes' gig started in an hour. She hurried home, and rushed from outfit to outfit, until she finally found the perfect one.  
  
She put her hair in a loose up do', which complemented her outfit wonderfully. After she finished putting on her make-up, she looked in her mirror.  
  
"Perfect." She said with a smile. She was glad Willow was gone when she got back, it made it much easier for her to get ready without having to dodge Willow's curious questions. Dawn was also m.i.a., but she would deal with that later. She had grounded Dawn for coming home so late last night, and gave her a bunch of chores to do.  
  
Buffy was dressed to kill in her outfit, she looked sexy and seductive, but in a beautiful way, and as if she wasn't trying to. She had made sure of that, she didn't want Oz to think she had gotten all dressed up just for him, and that there was anything but friendship there. Though she had been wondering all night if there was more than just friendship there. She brushed her thoughts aside, and set out on her way to the party. 


End file.
